1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method of driving a display panel and a display apparatus for performing the method. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method of driving a display panel with improved display quality and a display apparatus for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus includes a display panel that displays an image and a panel driver that drives the display panel. The display panel includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines and a plurality of pixels connected to the gate lines and the data lines.
The panel driver includes a gate driver and a data driver. The gate driver generates a gate signal, and outputs the gate signal to the gate lines. The data driver generates a data voltage, and outputs the data voltage to the data lines.
The data driver may include an operational amplifier (“OP amp”). In an ideal OP amp, an output voltage is zero (0) volt (“V”) when an input voltage is zero (0) V. However, in a practical OP amp, an offset voltage is outputted even though an input voltage is zero (0) V.
The offset voltage may have a positive value or a negative value with respect to the output voltage. When the offset voltage is not compensated, data voltages outputted to pixels are varied in pixel columns such that a vertical line defect may occur, and display quality of a display panel may be deteriorated.